Follow the Arrows
by ItalHunni28
Summary: He did wrong. She forgave. What happens in the future? How does he propose? A Seth and Summer story...BAD summary...
1. I Love You

Hey guys. This is my first OC fic…so…be nice and critism is welcome…:D

DICLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with show.

I'm a Seth and Summer fan!

He walked…he kept walking thinking about her. Her. The smile on her face, the smell of her hair, the clothes she wore…it was gone. All gone and it was all his fault. Once again. He didn't wanna lose her. Not again. He took out his phone and dialed her number…machine. This is the message he left…

"Hey it's me…I'm just walking out here…alone. I'm sorry…(sincerely) I love you. Call me when you get this."

He had never told her that before…those words "I love you." He crossed the street. He walked onto the sand of the beach and sat there just thinking. He loved her. When he heard a voice.

"Hey."

There she was. Right in front of him. She sat beside him.

"I thought I might find you here."

"How do you figure?"

"Take a look around…"

"Oh right…how could I forget?"

"So…"

"So…did you get my message?"

"No…I just went walking until I came across this place and I hoped that you would be here."

"Oh…(sighs)…I'm sorry."

"Cohen don't start. Please I don't wanna do this all over again."

"I know…check the message I gave you."

"Why? You give me a good reason?"

"Because…"

She looked away from him and her eyes laid on the water."

"…Because…(sincerely)…I…I love you."

"…(she looked at him about to cry.) Excuse me?"

"I love you…oh my God…I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I do."

"If you do then why? Why? Why would you hurt me like this?"

"It wasn't me…I was just there…there at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You expect me to believe that? I don't get it…you say you love me but you hurt me? That doesn't make sense."

"I know that which is why I'm telling you that it wasn't me."

She looked at him…in his eyes. A small breeze blew her hair away form her face. She searched his eyes for the answer. There was a little sparkle in his eye. One that told her that he was innocent…she searched it again…she found what she was looking for.

"I love you too."

He sighed with relief. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They leaned into each other and kissed with more passion than ever before.

Well that's chapter one for now…let me know how it is so far…I'm planning something good for the next chapter…read and review please and thank you!


	2. In the Club

Hey guys um you wanted to know what Seth did that was so bad…kind of forgot that detail…here is what happened.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

Okay…opening scene: Seth's bedroom. He's reading a comic book. Summer walks into the room.

"Cohen? You in here?"

"Hey…sup?"

"Well there's this club opening tonight and me and Coop are gonna check it out…you wanna come?"

"Sure…I'll uh…pick you up at…?"

"8:30."

"…8:30 it is okay."

"Okay…bye"

"Wait, wait, wait…"

He gets off the bed and walks up to her.

"What?"

He kisses her.

"You wanna stay for a little while?"

"Oh I wish I could but I'm meeting Coop at the mall. New club means new clothes."

"Oh right…okay I'll see you later."

"Okay…(she gave him a long kiss) Bye"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

9:00 the club. Seth. Summer, Ryan and Marissa are sitting around a table together. Summer goes up and gets a drink from the bar. While Summer's back is turned, Seth gets up and goes to the bathroom…but Summer doesn't know that. A guy with the same hair and jacket as Seth sits in the spot that Seth was in. Summer turns around and the guy that is sitting there kisses a stripper…Summer, seeing this looks hurt and runs out of the club. Seth comes back and notices that Summer is gone. He goes to her house and knocks on the door. She answers it…sees him and tries to shut the door.

"Summer wait…what the? What the hell did I do?"

"(almost in tears) Oh I think that you and I know EXACTLY what you did?"

"I don't get it? You got a drink I went to the…"

"SAVE IT COHEN…(is now in tears)…just go…"

"What?"

"Go."

Without argument…he left…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

so THAT is what happened…for all you guys who are wondering…please review an I'll have what will happen 5 years later up…


	3. Invitation

Okay guys…5 years later Seth and Summer are STILL going on strong as ever. This chapter is about how much Seth really loves Summer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth walked through the doors and hallways of his home and walked into the kitchen. There standing back to him was his girlfriend of 7 years. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"OH MY GOD…(slaps him lightly)…Cohen. You scared me."

"Good morning (planting a kiss on her head)…watcha doin?"

"I'm about ready to eat my bagel…you want one?"

"Nah…I'll have cereal."

She sat at the counter, watching Seth in awe. She wondered how she got someone like him. They were both 23 year olds and they were so much in love. Seth sat beside her and started eating. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Seth smiled. Summer sniggered and gave him a kiss.

Sandy came bustling in the kitchen and grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. A few seconds later Kirsten came in and did the same thing.

"Morning Seth…Summer."

"Morning Mrs. Cohen"

"Morning mom."

With a wink of an eye Sandy strode out of the kitchen and headed towards the door but not before greeting Seth and Summer and his wife good morning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer spent the day at his house. Christmas vacation had just started and Seth seemed rather nervous about something. They were in his room.

"Are you okay Cohen? You're kinda quiet."

"I'm fine. So what are you doing for Chrismukkah? Are you planning on doing anything?"

"No…my dad is out of town on business and there is no way that I am spending anything with the step monster."

"Oh…okay"

"How about you?"

"I'm heading out to Canada with my family…we have family up there we never see so…"

Summer was worried and he could tell.

"You…you're going to Canada for 2 weeks?"

"Hey…I was gonna invite you…there is NO WAY that I'm gonna let some other guy kiss you at midnight on New Years when the ball drops. ;)."

A smile sprouted upon Summers angelic face.

"I love you Cohen…(she kisses him)"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay that's it for now I'll have an update soon…please review!


	4. Meet and Greet

Hey guys…this chapter is what happens when they get to Canada. Enjoy!

**NOTE:** Some people seem to be confused…Okay the SECOND chapter is what happened BEFORE the first chapter. The third chapter happens 5 years later! Seth and Summer go to the same college and have rooms on Campus. They are home for the holidays and Seth is staying with his parents. This chapter they leave and land in Canada!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan came rushing out of the pool house with bags and bustled through a noisy kitchen.

"SETH? ARE SUMMER AND MARISSA HERE YET?"

Seth came rushing into the kitchen with bags and he almost fell over.

"No they're not here yet…so…you invited Marissa huh?"

"Yeah, you know it's nothing big…we're just friends."

"Uh huh…listen pal…with you and Marissa? You can never be friends…it's kinda like me and Summer…more than friends ;)."

"Yeah okay whatever…"

At that moment who should appear but Marissa and Summer? They came in silently. Summer ran over to Seth and kissed him and Ryan gave Marissa a hug. Sandy and Kirsten came rushing in.

"You guys ready? Everything's in the car…let's get a move on."

The ride to the airport was silent. The ride over to Canada was relaxing. Ryan tried not to look out the window of the plane. When they landed Summer could only see the light snow starting to fall as soon as they landed. Seth came behind her and whispered into her ear.

"What do ya think?"

"It's beautiful. Wow it's…wow."

"Glad ya like it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They get into a rented car. It's FREEZING outside. They pull up into a driveway about 25 m long. They house is a gray one with two white columns in the front. They exit the car with their bags and Sandy knocks on the front door. A woman about 40 answers the door.

"HEY HEY look who has finally come? How are you Sandy?"

"I'm good it's great to see ya Daniela…where's Rob?"

"He's in the kitchen…cooking the fish."

"Wow when I first met him he couldn't even boil water."

"Kirsten? Hey…and Seth? Wow…and three other people I dunno but I'm guessing that this is Ryan, Marissa and Summer?"

Kirsten spoke.

"Uh yes…well now that we all know each other…where's Natalie?"

"Oh she's at school. Seth? You know where to go right?"

"Oh…yeah. (He turns to Summer, Ryan and Marissa) You guys wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Oh wait uh…Aunt Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Um…does uncle Rob still have that uh…rule?"

"No…he likes to joke. Your mother told me and I prepared a few extra beds and Nat said she'd crash on the couch."

"Natalie? Where is she?"

"At school…she'll be home in about 10 minutes."

"Uh…Cohen? I don't wanna sound nosy or anything but…who's Natalie?"

"She's my cousin…we grew up together when they lived in Newport."

"Ah…so she's still in school?"

"Yeah."

They stood there for about 5 seconds. Seth spoke.

"Okay uh…this is mine and Summers room, Sum if you wanna unpack you go ahead. Ryan and Marissa your rooms are the last ones at the end of the hall…if you wanna…?"

About 5 minutes later Seth heard footsteps trampling down the hallway. When he looked out of it he saw his cousin who he used to hang out with. She had grown to be so tall. Last time he saw her she was a kid who was 4"10. Now she was 5"7. She had light brown hair and looked about 120 pounds.

"Natalie?"

"Seth? HEY."

She gave him a hug.

"How have you been? How's Newport?"

"Good. Hey I wanna introduce you to someone :P."

Natalie followed Seth into his room.

"Summer? Summer? Sum where are you?"

Summer came out of the bathroom.

"Oh there you are. Summer this is my cousin…Natalie."

"Hi Natalie nice to meet you…I'm Summer."

"Oh…so _you're_ Summer. Seth's told me all about you."

"Funny…he's seemed to have left you out of conversations."

"Yeah he's uh…typical of that."

"Okay well uh…you guys probably have a lot to do so uh…I'm gonna go downstairs or better yet I'll do my homework ya know get it over and done with."

"Okay uh wait Nats can you hold on a minute? I need to discuss something with you. Sum? I'll be right back." (He gave her a peck on the lips.)

Seth and Natalie exited the room.

"Sup Seth?"

"(whispers)Okay…uh question."

"(whispers)Why are we whispering?"

"Don't want Summer to hear…"

"You're gonna propose aren't you?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's it for now…I know it sucks but next chapter will be GOOD…I promise!


	5. Six Days Til Christmas Eve

Hey guys uh…this next chapter is dedicated to PrincessSparkle09! Thanks for your great review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Whisper throughout this whole scene)

"Seth are you going to propose?"

"Well…uh…you see…things…uh….Yeah…(SMILES WIDELY:D)…I'm uh gonna do it. I didn't think that I'd ever do it but…she's the one…she makes me happy."

"Congrats…"

"Yeah…so I was wondering if you could help me do some stuff…you know like help out with some stuff…"

"Sure."

"Okay meet me at the front in 5 minutes?"

"Sure."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Natalie left the house. Natalie had the keys to her mothers Lexus and Seth drove. They drove around all day just trying to look for the right spot. Seth got the ring…won't describe it…yet. When they came back they were so disappointed.

"I cannot believe that there is not a single half decent place to propose in this town…nothing."

"Yeah well…(realizing something) Seth?"

"…I mean…"

"SETH?"

"What? (He sees her staring at something.)What are you staring at?"

He turned around and saw THE MOST PERFECT spot.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of it before."

They ran for the spot. It was the old little tree house where Seth had realized how much he liked Summer. It was the year before he had gotten his boat "_Summer Breeze"_. That boat was a gift from his grandfather. He looked at Natalie and they both ran towards it. They got to the tree house.

"I can't believe that you guys kept this thing…I mean…are our drawings still in there?"

"I think so…the last time I was up there was…the last time you were here. (He goes towards the little woodenstaircase) You really wanna go up there? I mean we just ran like a mile."

"C'mon…you need to help me like rebuild it…you know so that it's bigger."

"Seth? Christmas Eve is like 6 days away. There is NO WAY that you can do this without Summer noticing that you're gone and besides it's freezing out here and we are expecting snow."

"What's with this weather?"

"It's Canada...get used to it.

"I'm not gonna actually _rebuild _it. I'm just gonna clean it up. (He started climbing the little stair case.)…You coming up?"

"Yeah…(Natalie started climbing up the staircase.)…I forgot how much you could see from up here."

"This is awesome…we should get back. Summer's probably worried."

"Yeah."

And at that they left for the house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer stepped out of her and Seth's room. She led herself down the stairs and into the kitchen where Seth sat fiddling his thumbs. He felt arms wrapping around his neck. A smile spread across his face. He got up out of his chair only to find Summer behind him. He turned around and kissed her softly. She looked at him and smiled. She spoke.

"Where were you all day?"

"I had to do some last minute shopping and seeing as how I haven't been here since I was 12 I really didn't know my way around. So Natalie helped me out."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"The shopping was for you."

"Oh? And what did you get me?"

"See if I told you now then it wouldn't be as good and the surprise would be ruined."

Summer smiled. Kissed him again and turned on her heal and headed back up the stairs. Seth smiled and slapped his hands together…he thought to himself… "Christmas Eve…11:59PM…he would ask Summer to marry him…_finally._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan entered the home at where he and the Cohens, Summer, and Marissa were staying for the holidays. He had bags in his hand. He traveled up the stairs and into the room where he was staying. He set the bags down and plopped onto the bed. His mind began to wander off. He shut his eyes and all he could see was Marissa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marissa finished straightening her hair. She looked around her room. Being tired, she decided to take a nap…she closed her eyes and dreamed of only one person…Ryan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth had followed Summer into their room. She went to the bathroom and he fell on their bed. His mind had wandered off. He thought of how he would do it. He wanted it to be special because after all, to him, she was the most special person in the world. She came out of the bathroom and lay beside him. Music played softly in the background. They fell asleep in each others arms and Seth dreamed on how in exactly 6 days he would get down on bended knee and ask Summer to marry him…_finally._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's it for now…Sorry it took so long to update…please leave a review and/or suggestions.


	6. 11:59

Okay next chapter…I'm gonna try and finish this story ASAP because I have another story in mind and I REALLY wanna get it under way so…enjoy and please leave a review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…except for Natalie!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas Eve came in a flash. Seth became more and more nervous each day. Summer was puzzled why he was so giddy and excited the day that December 24th came. She asked his mother. She said that the fact that it was Christmas and it usually got to his head all the time. Summer woke up that morning to find Seth gone. She wondered where he had gone. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he was.

"Hey…good morning was wondering when you'd get up."

"What time is it?"

"11:00."

"Oh…so (her cell rings) sorry hun…wait a minute."

"Who is it."

"(surprised) it's my dad. (she answers it) Hi daddy. What? You are? Yeah sure when? 2 hours? Sure okay. See you then bye."

"What did he say?"

"He's here…In Canada and he wants to meet us for lunch today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So get ready."

"Okay."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Can anyone guess what I'm doing? ;))

AT THE RESTAURANT

Summer spotted her father and dragged Seth with her to the table.

"Hi daddy. (She gives him a hug) You remember Seth right?"

"How could I forget? How are you?"

"Great Sir."

"Shall we?"

"Oh you know what? I have to freshen up so why don't you two get reacquainted?"

Summer left the table hoping to come back with them getting along.

"So Seth, how long have you and Summer been uh…dating?"

"Five years."

"Ah so…you called me to come here now…this better be good."

"It is sir…I promise you that."

"Okay Cohen what is it that you want?"

"I'd like to ask you if…uh…for a blessing…I want to ask Summer to marry me."

Mr. Roberts looked at Seth.

"Why?"

"I love her…and this kind of love is unlimited. I know that to some people love isn't enough and that security is needed but, I have everything to offer her…love, support, trust, honesty you name it…it's all unlimited…"

"…(sighs)…then I guess you have a lot to do Cohen…she's a special one…(smiles)

"Are you accepting me?"

"(Chuckles) Yes…(puts out his hand and Seth shakes it)."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night Seth was getting ready as his uncle was making a fish dinner…FINALLY something different. Seth was buttoning his shirt when he felt Summer's arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey thank you for today."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you called my dad to come and visit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and the way that you two were getting along it meant so much to me."

"Yeah well…you'd know I'd do anything to make you happy. (She kisses him).

(this was one of my fav scenes to write)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the dinner table that night the clink of a glass got everyone's attention. Natalie spoke.

"Hey guys…uh Dad I know that you usually do this but since we have family here I thought that maybe I could do this…"

Natalie felt nervous.

"Okay…well as you all know I like…NEVER do this but um…I'm just gonna say what's inside…(takes a deep breath)…look around. What do you see? What do you feel? Who do you love? It's not simple is it? But what happens when you know? Do you feel happy? Puzzled? Loved? I feel all of those things…when you look outside and you see that beautiful white stuff falling down…you realize that your life couldn't be better…Merry Christmas everyone…"

Seth looked at Summer with a smile. They all ate. That night was filled with laughter. Seth looked as if he was the HAPPIEST man alive.

Later that night Summer came to realize that Seth was NO WHERE to be seen. She quickly panicked and ran to Natalie.

"Have you seen Seth anywhere?"

"What time is it?"

"11:49…why?"

Natalie smiled.

"It's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Just don't ask questions…just get your coat and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Natalie and Summer stepped outside. Natalie lead Summer to the old tree house. When they got there it was 11: 53.

"Why are we here Nat?"

"You're gonna need this."

Natalie handed Summer a walkie talkie.

"I have to get back. Good luck."

"Good luck with what?"

Summer looked down at the walkie talkie. She heard Seth's voice.

"Hey beautiful."

"Oh my God. Seth what are you doing?"

"You see those white arrows on the snow?"

"Yeah."

"Follow them."

Summer did just as Seth told her. She followed them right up to the treehouse.

"Cohen what is going on?"

"I wanted to show you something. Sit here."

He lead her to a little stool he sat in front of her.

"Okay…I just wanna give you a little bit of feedback on this place. It was in _this very _tree house that I first realized that I was in love with you. And this (he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a picture) is my first drawing of Little Miss Vixen. Now as you can see she's got a wedding dress on and she's running and if I flip this over…(flips over the sheet) you can see that she is running towards the Ironist. Okay uh what time is it?"

"11:56"

"Okay listen…I know that this place doesn't mean much to you. But I just wanna let you know that…I love you and you deserve the best and if you give me a chance I will prove that to you everyday for the rest of my life what I'm trying to say is…(he looks at his watch 11:58)."

"What Cohen?"

"(His eyes are STILL on his watch 11:59)…Summer will you marry me?"

He pulled out the ring. I was 3 karats with a white gold band. She looked into his eyes and she started to tear up. Then she said one word that changed her life forever…

"Yes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's that…I'll have the next chapter up ASAP…please review!


	7. Merry Christmas

Okay guys thanks SO much for all of the great reviews…a special thanks goes out to ukbabes…this chapter is for you…!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth slid the ring on her finger and she kissed him…lightly a first then passionately. Meanwhile back at the house Natalie came to find that no one noticed that she, Summer or Seth were gone. It was 11:59 and Natalie knew what she had to do. She got a glass and tapped it to get everyone's attention…and she did.

"EXCUSE ME? EVERYONE? Hey uh…yeah so uh I know that probably none of you know this (mumbles seeing as how you are all drunk) but uh…you realize that neither Seth or Summer is here right now…no don't get all worried…because at this moment…Seth is asking Summer to marry him…"

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE!

Seth was relieved to hear that Summer would marry him. Summer had been waiting a long time for him to ask her. It was her dream…and it was finally coming true. He looked her in the eye and without a single doubt in his mind he kissed her. He was gentle with her and passionate. Summer knew at that very moment in her life everything was going the way she wanted it. She knew that she wasn't making a mistake and she knew that she would be happy for the rest of her life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Summer woke up to the smell of pancakes. She saw Seth staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. Is that a problem?"

"No…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas…"

Seth kissed her. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Summer looked at her finger where her ENGAGEMENT ring was placed. Seth watched her smile as she looked at it. Feeling his presence she looked up. She got out of bed and kissed him…this was no dream…it was real.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell food?"

Seth laughed…"Let's go eat."

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Oh there you are…are they coming down yet?"

Natalie looked outside the kitchen and sure enough she saw them coming down the stairs.

"Here they come…"

Seth and Summer walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked at Summer's left hand and started to cry.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Short chapter? Yes. The next chapter I am promising a little Ryrissa action ok? Next chapter is New Year's Eve!


	8. Happy New Year

Okay guys thanks SO much for all of the great reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Natalie!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they all sat around the Christmas tree exchanging gifts, Marissa couldn't help but notice Ryan staring at her the whole time. She shot him a smile. He blushed and smiled back. They were almost through with exchanging gifts when a small gift was found by Natalie.

"Hey there's one more here…it's for you Marissa."

Marissa took the small box and saw the inscription it was from Ryan. She looked at him and he smiled. Everyone watched her open it with curiosity. Marissa opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with her name written in diamonds. She looked at him and he gave her a shy smile. Summer watched her best friend. She wished that Ryan and Marissa could overcome their differences and realize that they should be together. After that, Natalie went upstairs to try on her new clothes, Seth and Summer went to spend some time alone together, Ryan went to his room as did Marissa. Marissa plopped on her unmade bed and looked at her necklace. She scrimmaged through her bag and pulled out a picture of her and Ryan taken at the beach. Ryan had given her that picture…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth and Summer had gotten back into their room when Summer saw something…a wrapped gift sat on their bed…it was from Natalie to Summer. Summer grabbed it and opened it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie sat on her bed watching the Valley. She jumped when her door shot open and was playfully attacked by her cousin to be.

"AAAAHHHHH….OMG…"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU."

At that moment Seth came in and stood at the door watching. Natalie noticed him.

"For?"

"How did you know that the Valley was my favourite show and how did you know that I didn't have season 7 on DVD yet?"

"Well your one of a kind fiancé led me in the proper direction."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 31st came in a flash. Once again New Years Eve was to be held at their place. About 50 people were coming and Ryan and Seth helped decorate the basement while Marissa and Summer watched them from a distance. Natalie helped Ryan with the heavy lifting of things and Seth just set tables and the karaoke machine. Natalie downloaded a few tunes so people can sing through the mic. Summer noticed Marissa constantly looking at Ryan and when Ryan looked back at her they would lock gazes for what seemed like forever.

"Coop? COOP?"

Marissa snapped out of her tranz.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be…I dunno…so away in your own land…what's up?"

"Hmm?"

"See what I mean?"

"Okay it's just…Ryan."

"Chino? What about him?"

"I think I may be falling for him again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Seth introduced Summer to various relatives. They were all pleased to meet her and when she was out of site they all gave him a thumbs up. The Seth did something that he'd never thought he'd have the guts to do. Summer saw him go towards Natalie who was at her laptop. He them took a microphone and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?"

Everyone went silent.

"Thank you. As most of you know I'm pretty sure that this DOES come as a shock to you but I am engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. Summer…"

He gazed at her with love in his eyes and she did the same back to him. His relatives knew that she was a keeper.

"…I just want everyone here to know just how much I love her…Nat? Would you uh…do the, the thing please?"

Natalie clicked something on the laptop and blasted the volume.

"Now ladies and gentlemen this song right here is one that Summer and I had out first dance to…when we first got together on Valentine's day…

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_All the roads that lead you there are winding_

_All the lights that Iight the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You re my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_Your gonna be the one that saves me_

_Your gonna be the one that saves me_

_Your gonna be the one that saves me_

After Seth finished he grabbed Summer and she kissed him…they were surrounded by whoops and whistles and Natalie spoke through the mic.

"Let's give these two a round of applause guys c'mon. Let's give them a dance shall we?"

Natalie put another song on but this time with words.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

Ryan walks up to Marissa and holds his hand out to her.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cuz im afraid to know the answers_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

While they're dancing Seth and Summer look their way.

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Marissa sees Ryan looking at her.

"What?"

Ryan kisses her.

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending _

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know u met me?_

Marissa stops the kiss and looks at him.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

Marissa kisses him again.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"Ladies and gentlemen? I am looking at my watch and we have 2 minutes to midnight."

Kirsten starts to hand out horns and such. Seth drags Summer to the middle of the basement under the disco ball that explodes and confetti bursts out. Ryan drags Marissa there as well (I noticed that Seth and Summer never had a New Years kiss with each other so this one will be detailed).

"30 seconds."

Seth grabs Summer by the waist and pulls her closer to him.

"15 seconds"

Ryan looks at Marissa longingly and she smiles at him.

10

9

8

7

6

Summer glances at Seth... "I love you."

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

As soon as they heard those words confetti went everywhere and Seth just kissed Summer as if there were no tomorrow.

"I love you Summer."

She smiled and kissed him once again.

Marissa kissed Ryan.

"Happy New Year."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG OMG OMG Thursday's episode was cute and aggravating at the same time…Seth said I Love You to Summer…ON BENDED KNEE.


	9. I'll Be

Okay guys thanks SO much for all of the great reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end of their vacation had come. Seth hastened around the room trying to get his and Summers things in their suitcases so that they would be able to spend their last night together. Seeing as how they both went to different colleges he realized that this would be the last time he'd see her before the summer vacation and he wanted it to be a good one. He wondered how to spend the perfect night with her…then it hit him.

_Flashback_

_It was their first time home form college in their freshman year and Seth and Summer were lying down on his bed just enjoying each others company. _

"_Hey Sum?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What, in your opinion is THE perfect date?"_

"_Say what?"_

"_You heard me…tell me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just wondering."_

"_Well…I have always wanted to dance in the moonlight on a beach."_

"_Yeah? What about dinner?"_

"_Uh…a little restaurant in a fake village. Those are so cute."_

"_Hmm…"_

_End of Flashback_

Summer came into the room and saw him daydreaming. She snapped him out of it.

"COHEN?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seemed like in a trance."

"I was just…never mind. Hey it's our last night in town tonight…and I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"Sure."

"Okay be ready by 7:00 okay?"

With that he kissed her and left the room. He remembered seeing one of those little restaurants in a fake village not too far away it was a little Italian place called "_Ristorante Casale". _He called the place up and got a reservation for two at 7:30.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time 7:00 came around Summer was ready to go. She exited the room and saw him at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her with a pink rose in his hand. He presented it to her and she smirked and giggled. He asked…

"What?"

"Nothing…"

She smiled again. They were out the door and when they got in the car he whipped out a blindfold.

"Cohen what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise and you cannot know what it is because then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

She sighed and he blindfolded her.

The drive to the mysterious place was silent. Summer thought that it would be just plain awkward if she spoke with a blindfold blinding her.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet?"

"I don't feel like talking."

"Why not?"

"I just feel like an idiot talking with a BLINDFOLD blinding me."

"Don't worry…you could have a plate of spaghetti on your head and it still wouldn't make a difference."

He turned the car and slowed down. He turned to Summer.

"Okay…you may now take off your blindfold."

Without hesitation, Summer took it off.

"Where are we Seth?"

"Take a look out your window."

Summer looked out the window.

"Oh my God…you remembered my "perfect date?"

"How could I forget?"

"I waited for you to do this but you never did it."

She turned around to him a kissed him. She was so happy. They made their way inside the restaurant and sat at their reserved seat. They had their meal and talked about their relationship. Seth then paid for their meals and lead Summer towards a staircase leading up.

"Cohen where are we going?"

But Seth stayed silent. He just smiled at her and led her up the stairs. They came to a black door which led to a balcony. During the summertime that balcony was used as seating but seeing as how it was the middle of the wintertime there was nothing…nothing but a little stereo in the corner. Seth led Summer to the middle of the balcony.

"Cohen what are we doing?"

"Look I know that this isn't the beach but you did also want a dance in the moonlight."

"And?"

"And…what Summer wants, she's gonna get."

Seth smiled and the went over to the stereo and pressed play. Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" played.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you have it…an update I think that the next chapter is going to be the last…the wedding…yeah because I'm working on "Looking for a Reason" which I think will be pretty good…please update!


	10. Wedding Surprizes

Okay guys thanks SO much for all of the great reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!

This chapter is for ukbabes…Luv ya and thanks sooo much for reviewing all of my stories and every chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About a 2 years and a half went by. Summer and Seth had graduated from college. Marissa stepped into Summers room. Summer sat on her bed looking at a photo.

"Hey Sum? The limo's here."

Summer looked up at Marissa. She showed Marissa the photo that she was holding.

"You remember this? This seems so long ago."

"I know. God that was like last year of High school right?"

"Yeah…right after kick off carnival."

"You okay? Nervous?"

"A little. But what do I have to be afraid of right?"

"Right."

All of a sudden Neil Roberts bursted into Summer's bedroom.

"Princess? Limo's waiting for us."

"Okay daddy I'll be down in two minutes. I just wanna talk to my maid of honour for 2 minutes."

"Okay."

Neil left the room.

"So? No turning back."

"Yup…don't worry Sum, you made a good choice. Seth is one of a kind."

"I know. And I know that I'll be saying that to you on your wedding day next year:D."

Summer made her way out of her room and into the limo. They drove down to the Beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

Seth buttoned his shirt. Ryan came into the room.

"You're not ready? God Seth why do you have to be such a woman?"

"Hey I gotta look good alright. I don't want Summer to think that she's marrying a slob."

"Oh…riiiite. So you nervous man?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm marrying Summer…she makes me happy. Don't worry I'm pretty sure that you'll feel the same way on your wedding day."

They made their way out of the room and drove to the beach.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time that Summer arrived at the beach, Seth was already there. The bridal party made their way down the aisle one by one couple by couple and at last was the moment everyone was waiting for. Seth turned and looked at Summer walking down the aisle with her arm linked in her fathers. He smiled. She smiled and they locked eyes. For once in his life, Seth realized just how lucky he really was. He caught a glimpse of his parents, his dad smiling and his mom crying. He then turned his gaze back to Summer who was now right beside him.

"Friends, family, we're gathered here today to join the love that Seth and Summer have given each other. And we are gathered here today to make to lives become one. If anyone has any objections that this woman should not be given to this man, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Therefore I ask Seth and Summer to turn towards each other and joined hands. Now Summer repeat after me 'I Summer…'"

"I Summer"

"'Take thee Seth.'"

"Take thee Seth."

"'As my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health til death parts us.'"

"As my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health til death parts us."

"Now Seth repeat after me. 'I Seth'".

"I Seth."

"'Take thee Summer.'"

"Take thee Summer."

"'As my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health til death parts us.'"

"As my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health til death parts us…and I'd like to add something to that."

"Okay."

Seth turned to Summer and smiled. She was crying.

"Hi…I don't know what is possessing me to do this but I have to say it. These vows that he's making us say doesn't compare to what I really wanna say to you. I knew that when I proposed to you that I wanted to make you the happiest person in the world. I knew that you were the only one who could make me happy. I promise to be true to you and to love you all the days of my life and beyond."

"Are you finished son?"

"Yes."

"Well…seeing as how Seth cleared up the next part I just have to ask Summer one question…Summer? Do you promise what he promises to give to you?"

Summer looked into Seth's eyes and spoke the two words that changed her life forever…

"I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RECEPTION

Seth and Summer made their way into the reception hall. Marissa took Summer's bouquet and Seth and Summer were surrounded by their family members for the traditional first dance.

(Okay well I was searching for lyrics when I came upon these ones and I LOVED them…by the way the song is _Forever Tonight _by Peter Catera and it IS a slow song…I've heard it before:P)

_Feel your breath on my shoulder_

_And I know we couldn't get any closer_

_I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love_

_As we move into the night I get crazy_

_Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby_

_I don't wanna play rough I've been loving you enough_

_Oh, baby_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Fill you up, fill you up with love_

_When we close the door all I need is in your eyes_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Touch my lips, I'm on fire_

_You're the only one I'll ever desire_

_Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow_

_When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy_

_Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me_

_And to rush would be a crime_

_I just wanna spend some time with you baby_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Fill you up, fill you up with love_

_When we close the door all I need is in your eyes_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_And when I'm here beside you_

_I wanna see what drives you out of your mind_

_I never wanna leave I only wanna be with you_

'_cause I love how you feel your love is so real_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

'_cause I can't live without you_

When the dance ended Ryan and Marissa ran to the podium to make a speech.

"Hello everyone. For those of who don't know me I'm Ryan Atwood Seth's brother and best man. First off I'd just like to welcome Summer to the family and I'd like to thank these two for everything that they have done for me. For one thing they got back together. I gotta tell ya I dunno how many times before they were together Seth annoyed the crap outta me talking about how much he missed Summer. Well they get together and well it didn't make much of a difference but, Seth grew up after they got back together so yeah. Marissa?"

"Hey everyone I'm Marissa Cooper and I just wanted to say congrats guys. You two finally overcame your differences and found each other like you needed to. So raise your glasses…to the bride and groom."

Everyone ate in laughter and happiness. When the meal was over, a very familiar place approached the podium. Seth's face became awkward. Summer looked at the podium and then at him…he looked nervous.

"Hello? Hi. I'm pretty sure that half of you don't know me. For those of you that don't I am Natalie, Seth's cousin. This, whatever you wanna call it, that I'm about to say, I am talking to Summer. A little while ago, Seth approached me with a problem. He called me up and asked me what I thought what the PERFECT wedding gift for Summer. Obviously, never actually being in a relationship myself, I was puzzled. I didn't know. A couple of weeks later Seth and Ryan decided to take a little "business" trip and came and visited me. When I saw them at my door I was working on an assignment for school. Seth asked me what it was. It was PowerPoint presentation about my life so far…so…as a result he thought of one that he could do."

At that moment the lights went off…then a slideshow started playing on the wall in front of everyone. The song playing in the background was their wedding song once again.

The first slide opened with Seth in front of a camera.

_Finally here once speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again_

(Seth on camera)

"Hey Summer. It's me. When you're watching this we're probably sitting at our wedding. You gotta know that there are 2 other people involved in this…I don't wanna take all of the credit…there's Ryan holding the camera (everyone sees a hand waving) and Natalie. These two helped me put this together and what you will get in the end. Enjoy it."

The next slide came on, it was they're baby pictures.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting   
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose_

Next slide was of they're childhood and elementary school photos.

_You're everything and how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

The next slide was Summer when she was a little kid with her family.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fold  
You still my heart when you take my breath away_

The next slide was of Seth and Summer. They were single photos of each other.

_Would you take me in take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

The next slide was of Seth and Summer. They were single photos of each other.

This slide was a collage of Seth and Summer. A few kiss pics here, and a few hugs there. In the center was a picture of the two of them in Canada when they danced on the balcony. A waiter had taken that picture.

_You're everything… everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything…everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need   
You're everything… everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything… everything_

This slide was one that said "I'll Love You Forever and I will NEVER stop."

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

After the song ended there was one final thing. Seth came back on the screen. But he wasn't in the same place he had been before. Before he had been in Canada. Right now the place he was standing in, Summer had never seen it before.

"Seth we're rolling."

"Thanks Ryan I know that…hey Sum. You probably just finished watching the slideshow…believe it or not, that _wasn't_ my gift to you. My gift to you is this place that I am standing in right now. With the help of Ryan, Natalie, Marissa, Julie, Jimmy, and my parents, they helped me do my research. I found a cozy place not too far from the beach yet not too far from our families…I'm gonna take for a little tour. Natalie, Marissa, Julie, and my mother helped with the interior decorating…"

The house was not too big but not small. It was perfect for raising a family. (Picture your dream house…I'm too lazy to describe this one.)

"…Summer I know we will have our ups and downs while being married but to me it doesn't matter because I am willing to do that everyday because in the end I'm still here for you. Bye Sum. I love you with all of my heart."

The screen went blank and the light came back on. The family went quiet at their seats and looked up at the newlyweds. Summer turned to Seth. Seth saw the tears in her eyes and he took his thumb and wiped them away. Luckily she was wearing waterproof makeup. Summer grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately. Whooping and chearing and whistles came from the family and friends. Summer knew at that moment that she was the luckiest woman to ever walk the earth!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Was it good? One more chapter and we're finished her people. Review!


	11. Epilogue

Okay guys thanks SO much for all of the great reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!

This chapter is for EVERYONE who reviewed for me there are a lot of you and you know who you are…thanks so much for the support and watch out for "Looking For A Reason" chapter 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Prologue_

SETH POV

Well that was it…we moved into our house and she loved it. What was even greater was that she loved me too. Ha…I remember when we were 10 and I was admiring her from afar. Now I can admire her beside me, up close, and forever. I still think back to our wedding day before Jill was born…oh right. Jill is our daughter. She's 14 now. I'll never forget that day that she was born.

_Flashback_

_July 23rd_

"_Okay Summer you seem about ready. You gotta push now."_

_I grabbed onto Summers hand. _

"_Breathe, breathe, breathe…PUSH"_

"_COHEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU."_

_I was terrified but only kissed her forehead. _

"_Summer you have to push harder."_

"_Summer c'mon you can do it…I know you can c'mon."_

_A cry was heard._

"_It's a girl."_

_End of Flashback_

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. You'll be happy to know that Ryan and Marissa got married…obviously and they now have 2 daughters. They're 13

Summer and I are now expecting another kid and don't tell her I said this but she is looking HUGE for only 5 months along. We're going to the doctors this afternoon so…yeah.

(No longer Seth's POV)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer went to the doctors office that afternoon and the doctor came into the room.

"Where's Dr. Cora?"

"She's not in today. I'm Dr. Viola. I'm gonna be doing your checkup today. (Looks at file) So I understand that you are due in October?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's take a look at ya…"

The doctor looked at the screen and wore a questioning look. Seth was confused.

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Cohen? Have you ever thought about multiple births?"

"Well we have a ten year old at home so…"

"No, no…it's just I'm getting two heartbeats."

"Hers and the baby's?"

"No…_two_ babies."

"TWO BABIES?"

"Cohen? Calm down it's like you're the one going into labour."

"We're talking about twins here. You two better get ready…double time. I'll give you two a minute."

The doctor walked out of the room. Seth turned to Summer.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. WOW…can you believe this? Twins."

"Yeah…so…"

"I love you."

I love you too."

Then Seth kissed Summer softly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 4:30 when they got to Sandy and Kirsten's from the doctors office. Jill was playing play station with her cousins and went to greet her parents.

"How's it looking mom?"

"Good." She smiled.

"What is with the smiling?"

"Go call everyone we have something to say."

"Okay dad."

Jill went through the house.

"HEY PEOPLE…MY PARENTS ARE BACK AND NEED TO SAY STUFF."

Everyone rushed into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"Okay Summer and I went to the doctor's this afternoon as you all know."

"And the doctor found 2 heartbeats."

Smiles went around. Then everyone got up and hugs were passed around. Jill just sat there with a smirk on her face. Seth noticed this and went to sit beside her.

"Hey kiddo. Sup?"

"So…twins huh?"

"Yup."

Jill smiled.

"You're gonna be a big sister…"

BOTH: Twice.

Seth put his arm around his daughter and gave a big hug and kissed her temple. Summer turned and saw this scene and almost started to cry. Jill got up from her seat and went to her mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"So…twins huh?"

"Yup."

Jill gave her mother the biggest hug. It was truly a heartfelt scene and Seth watched from a distance and smiled at the scene. He felt like the happiest man on earth. He walked up to his wife and kid and joined the hug. Sandy walked into the room and saw the scene.

"I don't mean to ruin the Kodak moment but dinner is ready."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_October_

"Seth? SeTH? SETH EZEKIAL COHEN?"

"I'm right behind you."

"Oh there you are…I need Ice cream."

"What?"

"Vanilla and chocolate…thanks hun."

Seth was just about to make his way out the door.

"AHHHHHH."

Seth ran to where Summer was. There was a puddle on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On October 28th the twins were born…a boy and a girl. The girl was older by 2 minutes. They named her Melissa and the boy Matthew. When Seth and Summer came home it was late. Like 10:30pm late and the twins were asleep and Jill was over at a friends house. Summer put the kids down and Seth went into the bedroom. While in there he lit a couple of candles and put rose petals around the bed. Summer came into the room.

"Cohen? You it's Halloween right?"

"I know but the babies are asleep and Jill isn't home I was thinking maybe we could spend time together now. Will you dance with me?"

"Sure"

Seth walked over to the radio and pressed play.

_Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you_

Seth grabbed her hand a twirled her around.

_And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there_

Summer kisses Seth and rests her head on his chest.

_Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I , as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give_

Seth's smiling and kisses her temple.

_Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever_

Summer looks at Seth and smiles. He smiles too.

_Because I'm truly   
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly, you know you're alright with me_

Song: Truly by Lionel Richie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay not really the BIG finale but I thought it turned out better than I intended it to be. Anyways review please!


End file.
